NERD
by TheDevil'sAmazon
Summary: What will Miranda find at the airport when she comes home from Fashion Week?


**AN: I do not own DWP or the characters. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **AN: I have finally found a muse again! This little story was from a writing prompt I found on Pinterest. I am currently working on trying to get back into Ruling Souls and should be updating that story soon as well. For now enjoy this tiny story and let me know what you think.**

It had been a long and lonely week in France and the _Runway_ crew was exhausted as they boarded the plane. Miranda took her seat before slumping down and kicking her shoes off discreetly off. After all, she had an image to uphold and no matter how tired she was, no one would ever see it in her posture or face. Just the long flight home and then she could relax for the weekend with her family.

Her family, that thought brought a smile to her lips, as she got lost in the memories they had created over the last few years. Three years ago, Andréa had quit her job in Paris and then returned to her side that same night finally being open about her feelings for the editor. Their relationship began that weekend and their lives had changed. It was not always easy for them and the paparazzi was a huge problem for a while but when they did not provide any more scandal other than the initial relationship that quickly died. Their wedding two years ago was a big success and everyone who was anyone wished the "Queen of Fashion" and her "Dragon Slayer," as they had been dubbed, well on their nuptials.

Now her lovely wife and girls were at home waiting on her return. She would have brought them with her but travel was too much of a risk now that Andréa was eight months pregnant with their twins. It was an easy pregnancy for the younger woman but Miranda was not ready to push fate in case something happened on foreign soil. So instead, they had Skyped every day when the girls got home from school and called each other before drifting off to sleep. It had been maddening but at least she got to continue to watch her young wife as best she could for the time away.

Tuning out the flight attendant Miranda sunk further into her seat and began to prepare for takeoff. For the first time in three years, she would be alone for this part of the flight and her nerves were beginning to kick in. She had always hated take offs and landings for whatever reason and today seemed to be no different except that Andréa was not there to distract her from her fears. Feeling her phone vibrate she remembered that it was still on and she pulled it out to turn it over to airplane mode. Seeing a text from her wife, she opened it quickly.

M- Take a deep breath and relax. You will be home in my arms soon. A 3

She smiled again thanking every god she could think of for her blessing of a wife. Then she noticed someone sliding into the seat beside her. Nigel reached out and grabbed her free hand after fastening his seatbelt and smiled at her simply mouthing, 'Andy' and shrugged. She nodded and sat back closing her eyes as she felt the plane begin to taxi down the runway.

Hearing the ding and the pilot come over the intercom pulled Miranda from her sleep and she looked over to see Nigel lost in a movie on his Kindle. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying with us today. We will be landing at JFK in about fifteen minutes where the temperature is at a balmy 45 with light cloud coverage. Please put your trays in away, seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts and you will be home shortly. Again, thank you for flying with us and enjoy the final stages of your journey."

"Nigel," Miranda whispered when the man gently reached for her had again. "Thank you, my friend for doing this."

"Nonsense Miranda, had I known I would have been doing it for years," he smiled at her. "I'm just glad to know you are really human underneath all that veneer and posturing," he squeezed her hand a little, as the plane began to dip. "The girls are going to meet you at the airport right, or is Roy just taking you home?" Nigel wanted to get her mind off the drops in altitude as they circled the city.

"I think Roy will be there. The girls had plans with a friend and Andréa said she wanted to get her work done so she would have the weekend off."Miranda understood what he was doing and let him talk her through the fear. "Everyone is getting a few days off but Monday I expect new ideas and fresh looks at everything we discussed this week. I want to see if Patrick will shoot the Valentino spread for January if not get Victor, he might be able to."

"Miranda, no work right now, just relax and focus on getting ready to welcome those new babies in your house. Don't forget that Emily, Serena, Doug and I will be over to help paint the nursery tomorrow afternoon. Then we will set up the furniture so that when Six's parents arrive next weekend they can just spend some quality time with you before sleepless nights become a normal thing." Nigel watched the editor disappear and the woman return to his neighbor's face. "Look we can leave now," he said standing up and helping her from her seat.

It took another ten minutes to get through customs and back through the terminal to the gate the whole _Runway_ team poured through rushing to meet family members or drivers before going to collect their luggage and head home. Miranda, Nigel and Emily were the last out and were not expecting to meet anyone in particular when they heard it.

"Moom!" two red heads barreled into the editor as she looked up.

"My darlings! I didn't know you were coming to greet me."Miranda bent down to hug her girls kissing each on the head.

"Mama brought us," Cassidy spoke up as she pointed over to where the young woman stood holding what looked to be a bedazzled sign.

Looking closer Miranda saw the sign read 'NERD' in bright pink sparkles surrounded by gem-encrusted shoe and dress outlines. She just rolled her eyes and crossed the space to kiss her beautiful wife. No doubt, her daughters had bedazzled the sign but Andréa definitely was behind the name on it, as the younger woman liked to tease the editor about how seriously she took her job.

"So Nerd," Andréa's eyes sparkled as she poked her wife in the side, "are you ready for this crazy group to come paint your house?"

"Darling our house is going to be overrun with children soon. I doubt that these three could be any worse than that if this sign is any indication." Miranda took the sign and carefully rolled it to prevent any gems from falling off. "Thank you for everything you did today my love. It was just what I needed." She kissed the side of Andréa's head as she pulled the woman closer to her as they began to walk out, a twin tucked in on either side of them.


End file.
